


Chinese translation on "extra hold"

by renata



Series: 30_Onepiece: Sanji [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "extra hold"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [extra hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308618) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



持久強效　[第10號　棉花糖]

山治警惕提防地盯著她（他！）手裏的鐵罐，攪盡腦汁希望想出脫身方法，以保住自己的男性尊嚴，可是他是逐漸陷入失敗絕境。

「好了，好了，山治醬～」魔鬼化身四號柔聲哄道：「乖乖的別再反抗了唷～」

「去你的！」他緩緩倒退，準備隨時走為上著，可是背後突然撞上一塊又大又硬的東西。他轉過頭去，卻看見魔鬼化身三號正朝自己親切溫柔地笑著。

「不要……」他沒來得及拔足狂奔，魔鬼化身三號就伸出魁梧結實的手臂，緊緊把他勒住。「不要啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！」他高聲哀嚎，拼命掙動身體表達悲憤心情，卻是白費力氣。

「乖乖～別亂動～」穿著魚網絲襪、眼塗超濃眼影的魔鬼化身二號笑道：「別怕～一點都不會痛唷～」

「聽你在胡謅！！！」他暴躁地大吼反駁。當初，這些傢伙給他用蜜蠟脫腳毛的慘烈經驗還是歷歷在目──那次讓他重新釐定『疼痛』的定義。自此以後，他就誓死不會放下戒心了。

「淑女得保持儀態，不能說髒話唷～」掐著鐵罐的魔鬼化身一號嬌聲罵道。山治總算看清楚了，那東西是噴髮定形劑──這鐵罐比山治的腦袋還要大，肯定是商業用的吧！

「你們好歹為臭氧層著想一下啊！」他極力爭論，可是言詞語調蒼白無力──魔鬼化身三號的臂力足以碎石裂碑，要把他擠得無力反抗了。他又試著叫道：「臭氧層……太陽……紫外光會導致皮膚癌！還有雀斑！」他慌不擇言，試著把身子縮作一團，又硬是從喉頭擠出聲來：「定、定形劑不是好東西！」

這些傢伙簡直殘酷不仁。他們充耳不聞，只顧著拉扯他的金髮，又不斷把定型劑兜頭噴上，冷血地殘害珍貴的臭氧層。罐子每發出一下嘶聲，山治的腦細胞數目就要驟減一截；他想尖叫『氯氟烴！氯氟烴！（※）』，可是喉頭卻只發出『!@#$&』的含糊聲音。

山治被摧殘了快一輩子。待他們總算讓他雙腳著地，他卻發現自己雙腿虛軟，身子搖搖欲墮，只得拼命搖頭，試著揮去定型劑的臭味，試著揮去那種奇恥大辱。

「親愛的，喜歡這髮型麼？」魔鬼化身二號愉快笑道，拼命眨動她（他！！！媽的！！！這傢伙是個帶把的！！！）那長得嚇人的睫毛。

他們把鏡子塞到他的臉前，他只能無言盯著自己的倒映。一切都相當正常，除了腦袋正頂著一坨軟呼呼的雲彩──這玩意似乎『曾』是他的金髮。

「這──」他還是覺得頭暈目眩，只得暫停運作一陣子，讓僅餘的腦細胞重新啟動。「蓬鬆……這超級蓬鬆的好吧！」

「當然啊，小可愛！」魔鬼化身四號一手環住他，他得極力壓抑自己，才不致蜷縮著身子捂臉痛哭。「這是棉花糖式髮型唷！連伊萬科夫大人也在弄這個髮式喔～」

哪個腦殘愛把頭髮弄得跟零嘴甜點一個樣啊？喬巴彷彿在眼前出現，正大口大口的猛啃他的頭髮，讓他覺得無比恐怖、也稍覺哀傷，於是趕緊搖搖頭。

「討厭死了。」他頂著慘兮兮的髮型叫道：「你們討厭死了，全部都討厭死了。」

四個魔鬼化身沒有一絲愧色。「可愛的小甜心～不曉得怎樣表達謝意嘛～」魔鬼化身一號更笑道，又嬌媚地眨眨她（他！！！）那長得嚇人的睫毛：「你很快就會習慣了唷～」

他根本沒法習慣。

他費了整整一天拼命逃跑，免得被那些傢伙逮到，然後給塞進新裙子裏（數天前他曾累得口吐白沫，昏迷不醒，那些混帳卻乘人之危，竟偷偷給他量了尺寸）。

待日落西山，他縮著身子，抱著粉色大樹，活像一隻受驚的松鼠。這時候，他卻發現自己的頭髮跟中午時份同等蓬鬆，一點也沒有塌下來的跡象。

他試著抑壓自己，卻無法自控地訝然讚嘆。

 

※ 氯氟烴就是噴霧裏會破壞臭氧層的CFC。

END


End file.
